


Vacation

by sauciemel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Kelly, Ty and Zane take some time away from their ordinary world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the Cut & Run Fan Exchange on Tumblr, this is what I wrote for it for Kinkyhannibal

Nick pulled his shades down as he looked towards the pool. He was currently sat under the biggest parasol that Kelly had been able to find. This was their first vacation in a few years. Nick gave a chuckle as he thought the word vacation as his eyes spotted Kelly’s pool buddy – Zane Garrett. It had been Kels and Zane’s idea to have a double vacation. At first, he had said no. Things were still frosty and awkward between himself and Ty. 

However, of course Kelly won him over with his hands and amazing tongue. So here, they were on some island in the tropics. Nick looked to the lounger next to him to see his friend looking at him. Ty had a pair of light brown combat shorts on and a black tee with ‘I’m Undercover’ written on it. He laughed as he had given that to Ty years ago. Nick was in black board shorts with a blue vest top.

“What’s funny Nick?” Ty asked.

“Nothing.” Nick said as he turned away. They had actually sat down and talked the day before they left for this holiday and cleared the air mostly. Nick knew that they would talk more after the holiday

“Bullshit.” Ty said as he stood up and unbuttoned his shorts.

Nick looked back at his friend. “The tee.”

Ty looked down at it. “What about it?”

“Didn’t realise you still kept it after all these years.”

“I have most of the tees that you and the guys sent me. You coming?” Ty said as he let his shorts drop, he wore his black swimming trunks under them. Stepping out of his shorts, he tossed them onto his lounger.

“No…you go on I have my book to keep me occupied.” Nick said.

Ty waved and then headed for the pool.

Nick took out the history book that Kelly had gotten him that Christmas.

“Hey there lucky.”

Nick eyes looked from the book he had just started to the man stood before him. Sopping wet hair pushed back, those amazing coloured eyes sparkling with droplets of water dripping off his eyelashes. “Hey yourself.” He said closing the book.

“Six said you weren’t coming in?”

Nick nodded. “Too hot I would melt and burn at the same time.”

Kelly rubbed his towel down his chest and then dropped it to the floor. Leaving him stood there in his green swimming trunks.

Nick felt his breath hitch as he took in the image of his husband. Feeling his cock twitch in his shorts as he did.

“I knew we should have gone to the UK or someplace where it’s kinder to your pale Irish ass.” Kelly said as he walked around and up the side of Nick’s lounger then he threw his leg across and sat on Nick’s thighs.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I was stood over there.” Kelly pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. “When I noticed a few guys and women eyeing you up. I even overheard what one of those women wanted to do to you and I was…no way he is mine.”

Nick lifted his hand up to touch Kelly when he got a shake of the head from Kelly and that glint in his eyes. “I am yours.”

“So I thought…” Kelly licked his lips as he moved his hands to Nick’s thighs and walked them up towards his crotch.

“You thought…” Nick coughed a little as his voice had come out high. “…what?”

Kelly brushed lightly over Nick’s crotch and then undid the button and zipper on his shorts. “I thought I want to make my husband come and I don’t give a fuck if anyone sees.”

Nick felt his cock harden. He loved when Kels got possessive. It always led to amazing mind-blowing sex. But this…sure they had done a lot of stuff outdoors, normally they were as in the open as they were now and just as he was about to voice that they may get thrown out the hotel for this he felt Kelly’s hand slip into his shorts. 

“Well aren’t I a lucky boy.” Kelly said as he had been expecting to find boxers or trunks, all he found was Nick’s smooth hard cock.

Nick licked his lips as he glanced around them.

“Eyes on me Irish.” Kelly squeezed Nick’s dick.

Nick’s eyes moved back to look at Kelly.

“Good boy…now…I don’t want a sound from you…Lay back and enjoy this.” Kelly winked.

Nick licked his lips and then lay back on the lounger as he dropped his eyes to watch what his husband was doing.

Kelly managed to get Nick’s cock out and he ran his finger up the shaft admiring as it danced at his touched. He would never get enough of watching Nick’s cock move at his touch. He loved how it felt under his fingers, heavy in his hands. The taste of it in his mouth. Kelly so wanted to lick and suck Nick off but…maybe later.

“Kels…” Nick almost whimpered. 

“Shhhh…no sounds bud.” Kelly said.

It had taken a lot of patience from Kelly to be able to be this in control over Nick. After listening to why Nick never really bottomed. Kelly had been patient and eased Nick back into it. Kelly didn’t do it often but he knew Nick liked it when he played like this. So he continued. Watching as Nick’s cock hardened and started to stand tall. A bead of precum at the end. Kelly wiped his thumb over it and then lifted his thumb to Nick’s lips and watched as he opened those sinful lips to suck his thumb in.

Nick tasted his saltiness on Kelly’s thumb and everything and everyone around them disappeared. It was just him and Kelly.

Taking Nick’s cock fully in his hand Kelly started long slow strokes as his other hand trailed down Nick’s chest pinching his nipples together and watching as Nick fought to stay still and silent. “That’s it Nick…god I wish you could see yourself.”

Nick bit his lip he needed more. He pleaded with his eyes. Once Kelly had finished here, he was dragging Kelly to their room and staying there until the next day.

Kelly’s own cock throbbed and hardened as he saw the look in those emerald green eyes of Nick’s. So he sped up. Pumping Nick, he spat to give some lubricant for them. “Fuck…Nick…come for me baby…wanna see your cock explode.”

Nick looked down at where Kelly was jacking him panting he gripped onto Kelly’s hips as he felt the tingle and the tightening of his balls.

Kelly leant forward and then he kissed Nick hard as he felt Nick’s cock swell and then the warmth of his spunk hit his hand. 

Nick kissed Kelly back hard as he saw stars and came. Moving his hand up into Kelly’s hair, he moaned into the kiss.

-

Ty had done a couple of laps when he stopped and looked to find Zane on his own. “Where’d the Doc go?”

Zane nodded towards where their loungers were.

Ty stood and looked over and he saw Kelly sat on Nick. “Is he?”

“What do you think?” Zane said with a wink and a smile.

“But…there are people around.” Ty said a little shocked.

“Ty…” Zane said tutting. “…this coming from the man who almost got fucked on a lounger on a cruise ship.”

Ty’s eyes moved from his two best friends to his husband. “That was…”

“…one of the best ideas you ever had…doll.” Zane let his Texan accent out more.

Ty felt his trunks tighten. Then he grabbed his hand. “Come with me…Lonestar.” He winked as he glanced over at Nick and Kelly.

-

Nick growled as Kelly broke the kiss. “Bed…NOW!!” 

Kelly tucked Nick away and then made to get up at the same as Nick and that’s when the lounger tipped throwing them to the ground.

Nick burst out laughing and cupped Kelly’s face. “I fucking love you Kels.”

Kelly beamed a big wide smile. “I love you too Nick….bedroom?”

Nick nodded as he saw Ty almost dragging Zane towards the hotel.

 

The end


End file.
